RANDOM GakupoXKaito
by VocaloidFanNerd
Summary: I dont know what i am doing plz no hate more to come.. T RATED
1. Chapter 1 part 1 :Gakupo is lazy

It was a sunday afternoon,Gakupo had just woken , surprizingly,by the rukus of the twins next looked to the side of his bed at the clock. _1:00pm? _Had he really slept that long? Sure,it was his day off,but it just wasn't like assumed that everyone in the Vocaloid Manor had gotten up and already ate breakfast without him. The sound of a sharp scream from Rin caused him to get up,get his clothes on,and see what the problem was.(no one else really cared) But, before he could even leave his room, someone knocked on his door. ''_Hello?'' _He heared a very familier voice say.''_Kaito?''_ Gakupo said._''Good,you are awake.'' ''We were all worried when you didn't come down for breakfast." _(We is just Kaito-everyone else is pretty much jerks.)

lel, I just made this in like 10 minutes on the rl tho...

lel had to edit some parts were missing... And (SPOILER) Next chapter has a lot of Meiko lel...Weird sence she is my least favorite


	2. RANDOM part 1: im so sorrie

''Hello?'' He heared a very familier voice say.''Kaito?'' Gakupo said.''Good,you are awake.'' ''We were all worried when you didn't come down for breakfast."

_''Sorry,I over slept...''_ Just then a wild Meiko appeared! _''GAKUPOOP WTF ARE U DOIN IN THEERREE?! GET YO SKINY TAIL DOWN HERREEE!,Said,Meiko the Drunkie._

Kaito knew he was in danger! He wasted no time and ran as far way as he could! (Down the hall) Gakupo was so afraid of Meiko. But, now he had to face a drunk Meiko? He didn't know what to do, but before he knew it he was downstairs being yelled at by her (who was being held back by Luka and Miku). He knew the kind of damage she could do to him, he knew she wouldn't hesitate to try AND murder him. Especaly in her drunken state. Meiko hated him. Gakupo would like to say that it was because he ''_stole''_ her boyfriend/crush. Meiko said it wasn't the case, never dening to hating him. The fact was Meiko was 38 years old. Kaito was only 17 (lel) and Gakupo was 26. An eleven year age gap was nothing compared to if Meiko and Kaito were together. Everyone else in the house was clueless, and Gakupo wanted to keep it that way. Kaito only cared about two things ice cream and Gakupo. (And in that order)

omg so not sorrie RANDOM NOT EVEN CANON maybe a little canon.


	3. Chapter 1 part 2 : I tried harder

.''_Kaito?''_ Gakupo said._''Good,you are awake.'' ''We were all worried when you didn't come down for breakfast." _

''Sorry,I over slept...'' ...(akward silence)...''Well, at least your up now.'',''Meiko and Luka want you downstairs.'',said Kaito. Gakupo knew what that meant,Meiko and Luka must of burned dinner and needs him to help them. He didn't think of him self as a 'great' cook,but at least he didn't burn everything. (Which,they did often) But, he didn't realize why they depended on him. He didn't owe them anything,did he? He just shruged it off and went down the hall. To his amazement the twins were fighting again. ''OMG COULD U NOT" said the perky blond boy, to his little sister,whom was beating him up really bad.(Would damage anyones pride) Gakupo just ignored them. For, he didn't want Rin to pummel him to. Then, he finally made it downstairs. To greet him was a _very_ unfriendly Meiko and Luka. So he just skipped the 'hellos' and 'good mornings' and asked what was going on. ''What took you so long?'',Luka said. ''Sorry, I got side trac-'' Before he could even finish his sentence,Meiko hit him over the head with her (empty) bottle of sake. He grimiced in pain. ''WE NEED YOUR HELP, GAKUPOOP!'' ,She said, screaming in his ear, obiously drunk.

LeL im sorry, I had to finish it by 9:30 or i cant upload it today...

Thanks to the reveiwers and I got a follower~ I am slowly learning the ways of a writer. First story EVER plz 4give~


	4. Chapter 1 part 3:Had to write something

''Okay, what is it?'' Gakupo said. ''Okay, so as you may notice...The kitchen is on fire.'' ''But, before you freakout...We already splashed a bucket of water on it, but it only made it worse...'' Luka said. ''Well, your not supposed to put water on a stove...'' said Gakupo. Just then he saw smoke coming from the kitchen. ''WHY DIDN'T YOU PUT IT OUT?!" He screamed at them so loud,everyone in the Vocaloid Manor heard him. ''Because we called you.'' Luka said calmly. At that point Gakupo noticed Luka _must of been out of her mind._ (by hanging around Meiko to much) ''WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE?!" said Len, who was exiting the kitchen. That's when Kaito decided to see what all the fuss was about. "...Holy...'' Then, Gakupo thought it was time to actually put out the fire. He got a towel and started beating the _living crap _out of the little 'problem' that caused all this _'fuss'_. (Gakupo wanted to go back to sleep. so do i)

I am sorry took me like 12 minutes. I really had to upload it to day cause i was to lazy 2 yesterday. Sorrie for the mistakes.


	5. Chapter 2 part 1: Len is insane

And that is how Gakupo spent his day off.(He got up, put out a fire and went to )

Now he had to actually _work_, which he desiped. But on the bright side Miku,Luka,Rin and Meiko are going overseas for a concert.(Yes,they wont be in this for quite some time. I write the story,I can do that) Which meant no more annoying Miku, lovestruck Luka or Meiko trying to kill him,which was great. (But will only last for a few months.)He looked over at his clock. ''Only 12:00?'' He had to be at the studio with Len and Kaito at 3:00. He got up and put his clothes on. Then he decieded to go downstairs to make breakfast, since no one else was going to. The aftermath of the fire still showed, surprizingly no one had even tried to clean it up.(But who did he expect to?) Just then Kaito came down the stairs and len followed close behind. ''Where is everyone?'' said the shota. Gakupo gave Kaito a confused look. ''I guess no one told you..." said Kaito to him. Len looked up at him. "TOLD ME WHAT?!" And Gakupo just ignored them and started making breakfast. (on a dirty stove lel im to lazy to go back lel) Kaito pleaded with Gakupo to be the one to tell him he won't be able to see his sister for months and that she's in a different country,but Gakupo wasn't having any of that. He knew the blond was crazy, he would have no problem trying to kill him in his sleep. Len was worst than Meiko, would wait for him to be sleep. Even Meiko had limits. Finally, Kaito decieded to just tell him, what was the worst he could do? Kaito was much taller and stronger than the fourteen year old. But still shivered as he told him. "Okay, thats what you guys were keeping secret, I could murder you just for not telling me sooner..." (That last part he said as a thought) "But at least i'm finally rid of Rin, that ANNOYING SACK OF ..." And he just stopped his sentence. "Hey, what are you making for breakfast Gakupo?" (Good the ADHD is setting in...)

Will upload again tonite or early tomarrow sorry lel and yes this is cannon and not just a RANDOM! chapter... sorrie not sorrie. And I might start uploading every nite again. BYE~


	6. Chapter 2 part 2: I dont even know

Gakupo made some eggs,bacon and eggplant for them. (For those who were wandering) They still had 2 hours to kill before Gakupo thought it would be a good idea to get out of the particularly with Kaito and Len the psychopath but they hadn't left the house in days for anything other than work. He thought it would be nice to go to the park,since he'd never been.(He just moved into the Vocaloid Manor~ and into town that should be a chapter...) Just as he thought about that he heard 'weird' sounds coming from upstairs.(Yes, weird yaoi sounds,maybe? lel im just kidding fangirls backoff, its rated T and I MAKE my mom read it, did u really think i would?) As he got closer to the stairs it sounded like fighting and occasional cursing. Was Len and Kaito fighting? Gakupo knew they weren't the biggest fans of each other but...That was a perfect reason to fight. He ran up the stairs to stop them. He burst though Len's bedroom door, only to be confronted by a very confused looking Len and Kaito. "...What's going on...?" Said Kaito. (lel) Gakupo was very releafed to see that they were only playing a game on Len's Px4. (Not to be misstaken for a xblox 1.) "...Nothing..." He said. "Then what the **** are you doing?" said shota. "Hey, I was wondering if you guy's wanted to...like get out of the house?" he said very nervous like. "...Like you're kicking us out...?" said Kaito. Just then Len looked at him like it was the dumbest thing he had ever said. (And it was) "Ya mean like the arcade or somthing?" "Sure, that sounds...interesting."

Sorry, I said I would upload like two days ago...sorrie nut im so not sorry (no one reads this anyway *cries in corner*). Next chapter part WILL be uploaded today. And that 'releafed' i did on purpose cuz i got mad...This is how i take out my anger...Misspelling words... lel


	7. This is a well writen chapter

They wasted no time getting to the arcade,except stopping for ice cream.(im sure you can guess which bluenette decieded that would be a good idea. They only had an hour left to get to the arcade and then to work. But when they got there they found out it was closed. Kaito suggested ice cream.(I am so surprized) Len kicked him in the knee. Gakupo was all lyke WTF r u doing. Len was lyke ''dude u r dum.'' Kaito cried like a *****. (lel i just lost lel mind not sorrie) They went and just lyke hanged around the buildin in which they workeded (with swag and yolo) They did absolutely nothing. (This is the best chapter so far.) And just waited. (Which is dumb cuz lyke omg u work there just come in early) Then Gakupo was lyke ''omg tim 4 twerk'' (i mean work. just ignore that.) And then went inside. Their boss came up to them and then was al like ''you gotta write and sing the gayest song u can. and Len must be in a dress and die.'' (Sounds legit) Gakupo and Kaito thought it was a great idea and Len was used to it. And then Gakupo was lyke ''ok seems legit, but do u want the swaggity swag yolo?'' And he was like ''yes, i always want the swaggity swag yolo,but if u can add some swaggiy swag wats in the bag. And then they nodded,and asked if that was all he wanted. He was like ''...yes...'' And they left.

best chapter yet lel not sorrie


	8. So well writen u wil poop ur pants

And so, they had to write a song in which Len crossdresses and dies. Kaito and Gakupo had some ideas, but Shota(lel my mom doesn't know what a shota is so it is more funny when she reads it) was uncomferble because of the swag yolo. This time they wanted him to die because Gakupo and Kaito had to much swag yolo for him to handle. Which seemed pretty legit. But he still didn't like it. "Why do u get all the swagg yolo" "Cuz fuq u" And that answer was enuff 4 him. Then Gakupo was all like"Why did he call us down to twerk if he could of just told us over the phone?" Then his phone rang, it was his boss. "fuq u sir." And it was rly legit. And then Gakupo was lyke "such sorrie much wow." By this point Len had left the room because he thought everyone had lost their minds. Gakupo was al like "dube if u dont come in here and try on this dress i wil come in there m8." "I'll smash ye head in wit a rock." And Kaito was like "omg ice cream truck!" And got some ce cream. (Still think this story is well put together?) (lel)

I got bored with how i was doing thie b4 so i just...did...this...swag...lel...not sorrie...


	9. Chapter 2 part 5: Might be the last one

Then Len came al up in dere lyke ''Wat?'' And Gakupo was lyke ''Sweg, yolo-kun'' And Kaito was al lyke ''wat'' and Gakuop was lyke ''try on dis here dres'' And Kaito was lyke '' R.I.P english'' And Gakupo was lyke''Shut up u lil fggt'' And Len was lyke ''I Dont wanna'' and I was lyke ''dafuq?" And Gakupo was lyke ''STFU u fggt'' ANd Katio left. Len was lyke ''dube i will be thier in a second m8-kun." AND THEN I JUST LOST MY MIND I WANT TO START A NEW STORY CUZ DIS AINT EVEN GAY YET.

I MIGHT START A NEW STORY MAYBYE LEL lel LeL IDK I MIGHT CUZ I HAVE LOST ALL INTREST IN THIS I DIDNT KNOW IT WOULD BE SO HARD I YELLED AT THAT OTHER GUY 4 DOING THE EXACT SAME THING I AM. lel And thanks to all the ppl who reveiwed and favorited. LUV U~

U SHOULD VISIT MY UTUBE AND DROP A LIKE AND A SUB :D  user/JoannalexNerdist


End file.
